THE CIRCLE
by vampgirl476
Summary: EVERYONE IS HUMAN! Rose is a regular high school. She worries about homework, boys, What she's going to wear the next day, and keeping one secret from everyone dear to her. Rose is apart of this secret group that no one knows about. if she tells anyone they die. one day she runs into some one that knows her secret that she cares about. what will happen to the two of them. m encase.
1. Chapter 1

_I was walking home after work on Friday night. It was eerily quiet and dark with the street lights flickering off and on. I decided to take a shortcut down an alleyway. It was dark and creepy with quiet dripping noise of water in the distance it was all fine until I turned a corner to see a group of people all wearing long black cloaks, in a circle around a fire, softly chanting. I stood there not making a sound and looked at the group. How weird, what are a bunch of people doing in the middle of an alley at this time of night? I thought to myself._

_One of the cloaked people in the circle looked at me and told everyone else to stop. The person turned to me and made their way forward. I tried to run but couldn't, my legs felt like stone cemented to the ground. The person pulled down the hood. It was a woman with long black hair, Crystal Blue eyes and rosy red lips was what I could see in the dim light. I could also tell that she had a long scar down the side of her face._

" _Well, what do we have here? A young girl." She looked to my eyes and I was mesmerized by how beautiful her eyes look in the light of the fire." Tell me what is your name?"_

" _Rosemarie Hathaway but everyone calls me Rose." Why the heck did I just tell her my name. She is a complete stranger. _

" _How old are you?"_

" _I'm 15."_

_She turned to look at the group of people that are still around the fire. "We have a new member. I'd like to introduce Rose Hathaway. The newest and youngest member to our group."_

_They all pulled their hoods down and to a look at me. Clapping erupted from the crowd of men and women. one person caught my eye the most he had the same hair color and eye color as Natasha. The lady that had asked me my name turned back and looked at me._

" _My name is Natasha Ozera . I'm the leader of this group."_

That was two years ago today. And after two years I've learned to control my magic and learned that my magic is stronger than anyone else in my group or as they call it my "circle". And still I hate every minute that I'm there and apart of that group.

" Hello earth to Rose."

" Huh… "

"Zone out much?"

" Oh ah… Sorry. Just remembering something I have to do tonight."

" What do you have to do tonight?"

" I have to go out of town to visit someone tonight for a few minutes " I lied. I wasn't going to tell my best friend that I have to meet with my circle tonight or else she'd have to be apart of it as well.

" Yes so your going then?"

" Where are you asking me to go, exactly?"

" To the dance. Duh!"

" No, you know dances aren't my thing, even if they were I haven't even been asked once to it. And I'm definitely not going solo while you and christian go together and all our other friends have dates. It would just be weird if I did. Sorry"

" Oh come on there has got to be at least one guy that doesn't have a date."

" Nope everyone has a date. Everyone but me."

" No there is one guy"

" Who?"

" Just the most popular guy in school, Dimitri Belikov."

" What! no! I'd have no chance with him."

" What are you talking about he's had a crush on you since like first grade. That's why he won't go out with anyone . He's too hung up on you."

"It doesn't matter I'm not going if he did like me as much as you say then he would have asked me out by now. See you later Lissa."

I waved good bye and walked up to my house. I walked in the door and straight to my room. I put my bag down and changed into my track clothes and headed back out the door. I normally run in the morning but didn't today because I slept in. I ran around my block to the park and then to the theater. I took the same route back home but stopped at the park to stop at the water fountain.

When I finished I turned around to make my way home , but run into someone and fell to the ground and whacked my head off the fountain. I rubbed the sore part and closed my eyes at the touch.

" I'm sorry. I didn't mean to run in to you, are you okay." I knew that voice anywhere. Dimitri Belikov.

"Ya, I'm fine, My head is just a little sore, that's all."

" Here, let me help you get up."

Dimitri held out his hand for me. I took his hand and felt a bolt of electricity run through my body. He looked at me with shock then amusement. He pulled me up like I was a Rag doll. Dimitri was so strong that I went a foot off the ground. While I was up in the air He pulled me to him in a hug.

" Me and you are the same." He whispered in my ear.

" What do you mean."

" You're apart of the mystics aren't you?"

" How do you know about them?"

" I'm one to. Absolutely hate it but I am."

" Join the club."

" You're from a different, as they call it, 'circle' though. There going to join them together tonight."

" Oh great. More people to tell me what to do, Fun."

I looked into his eyes and saw he felt the same. I kept looking at his eyes and got lost in them. they were like the rich dark chocolate brown perfectly sweet.

" Well I better get going. Ah...see you tonight." I started to walk away.

" Wait." He grabbed my arm. "you don't like being in the group?"

" No why would I? I can't have my own life."

" Then how bout we get away from it. Not go."

" Ya right they would hunt us down believe me I've tried, they don't let go easily. And they know where we go all the time, so it would be pointless."

" True but wouldn't it be worth it to be away and have some time as a normal life. to be free. i don't know about you but that is my dream since i can remember. Go with me to the school dance instead. It will be fun, please. I don't want to be apart of this stupid group as much you."

" Look, it's pointless I've seen what they do to people that try and get way. My parents tried and they killed them. My parents found out I was apart of the group and so they had to join. They tried getting away from them but they couldn't and the group killed them."

" I didn't know that, my group gets told about what happens in other groups and I heard about your parents, I just didn't know it was them."

" It's fine, but like I said it…"

" Let's try. Then if it doesn't work, we can always make them forget we weren't there believe me I do that all the time. I make them think I'm at the meetings by using my magic."

" Okay, but if it doesn't work I'm saying you used magic on me, got it?"

" Yep. So you're going to the dance with me then?"

" Ya, see you there."

"Wait one second."

" What now?"

I looked up at his face and saw he was lowering his to look straight into my eye. " I just want to give you some thing."

" What?"

" This" He put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a Red Rose.

" It's beautiful!."

" A beautiful Flower for a beautiful girl. Though the flower isn't nearly as beautiful as you."

"Oh, ah….. I better get going then to go get ready. I'll see you later Dimitri."

" See you later Roza."

" Hey, that's Not my name why did you call me that?."

" Because you don't like your name."

"Wrong! I don't like my full name, but what does Roza mean?."

He chuckled a little bit and smirked. " It's your name in Russian. I'll see you later Roza."

"Bye." I said then turned and started to run back home.

**Hey guys R&amp;R Please**

**Let me know what you think of it good, bad, love it, hate it, what do you want to happen. what do you think is going to happen.**

**Reviews are welcomed  
**


	2. Chapter 2

On my way home i messaged Lissa.

**Hey, guess what? xR**

**What? xL**

**I'm going to the dance, and i have a date. xR**

**WHAT, NO WAY! xL**

**Yep, have to go get ready. see you tonight :) xR**

**Ok, see ya rose xL**

When i got home i unlocked my door and walked in. I walked over to the kitchen to see my aunt Alberta cooking something that smelled delicious. I looked over and saw she was making my favorite food of all time burgers and fries. I know what your thinking what is a teenage girl doing wanting to eat fatty foods but using my magic takes a lot out of you. literally every time i use my magic it's like it takes a bit of me, every time i use my magic i get skinnier and skinnier. normally that would be every girls dream but once when i was just learning i had lost so much fat that i got sent to the hospital because i past out.

"Hey, Alberta."

"Hello sweetheart, how was your run and school?" she said still cooking.

"Good. i called work and asked if i could have the night off tonight."

"Oh that's wonderful." she said looking at me skeptically. Alberta has always had a sort of feeling that i was hiding something from her, but when i told her there was nothing going on she dropped asking me about it. "now you can go to that dance Vasilisa was telling me about yesterday."

" Ya i am and i have a date." I said smiling remembering Dimitri.

" Oh you do who is it? Is it mason? I always knew he liked you."

" No it's not mason. It's actually Dimitri Belikov."

" Really... I didn't think he had it in him to ask you. i mean i always knew he had more than just a liking for you but still... Oh well i guess surprises happen everyday don't they. It's only a matter of time till you get your letter from that college you applied for, isn't it? Oh Rose i'm so excited to see that letter."

" I know Alberta, but don't get your hopes up. they can just say no as easily too."

" Yes yes but always look at the positives rose you should know that better than anyone."

I just smiled and nodded.

" Here you go dear. Two double cheeseburgers and a nice big side of fries, just how you like it."

" Thank you, Aunt Alberta."

I quickly finished my fries and burgers and put my dishes in the dishwasher.

" Aunt Alberta, i'm just going to go get ready for the dance, Okay?"

" Of course dear i've wasted too much of your time. Go Go make yourself the beautiful Girl i know you are. And no more of this Aunt Alberta."

" Thank you Alberta." I said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

I walked upstairs to my room and started to look through my closet at my dresses. One of my dresses caught my Eye the most. It was a simple black dress that hugged all my curves just right and was long sleeved but the sleeves flowed out from my solder. if the light hit it just right you could see all the sparkles inter winded in the fabric itself. I loved the dress. I got it for when my circle meets because the girls had to wear a dress and the guys had to wear black dress pants and a black dress shirt. I got the dress though because it was way to extravagant for just a follower as they called me. the only one that was allowed to have a dress like mine was Natasha. I didn't like her from the start ever since i found out how she told me what she did to me to get me to tell her my name. Magic. She always uses magic to get everyone to do what she wants that's why she's the leader of the circle. she uses the magic for her own selfish need.

She also happens to be Lissa's boyfriend Christian's cousin, and yes that means he's apart of the circle as well. which means i have to put up with her all the time because she likes to tag a long with us when we hangout, but I think its just so she can keep a eye on me.

I put the dress on my bed and went in to my bathroom to take a shower. when I got out I blow dried my hair and my hair fall freely down my back. I put little makeup on and then put my dress on. I took a look at myself in the mirror.

"Wow, I look sexy. guess that's what happens when you're allowed to wear makeup and clothes that look awesome on you."

"Rose. Dimitri's here!"

"Okay, ill be down in a minute."

I quickly grabbed my black stiletto heels and put them on. it was a added bonus on my height as Dimitri was around 6"7 and I was only 5"6 you can imagine how short I am compared to him. I started down the hall to the stairs. once at the top I took a deep breath and started down the stairs. I looked at Dimitri at the front door and he locked eyes with me. once he got a good look at what I was wearing his eyes went really wide and his mouth was a gap. I looked at Alberta and saw she was smiling at me and had a look in her eyes that said she was proud of what she saw.

" you look gorgeous, rose." said Alberta.

" thank you Alberta."

"You look..." Dimitri looked me up and down again." absolutely beautiful Roza."

" you don't look to bad yourself comrade." I said giving him my man eater smile.

" well you kids have fun and be good. Rose i'm going over to my friends house for the night so maybe you could stay at Dimitri's house I know olena has been dying to see you, or maybe lissa's..."

" no offense to lissa but her parents are out of town so Christian is probably going to be there after the dance. I think ill let them have their alone time, they hardly ever get any."

"okay ill call olena and tell her. you have a goodnight and a good time at the dance sweet heart. ill see you tomorrow."

"we'll try. have a goodnight bye love you." I called back to her.

I got in Dimitri's car and we left in silence. it was silent for the whole ride to the school.

It was about one hour in to the dance. It was me, Dimitri, lissa, and all mine and dimitri's other friends, dancing our butts off, when it happened. First there was a loud bang at the gym door. Then there was a second bang and the doors exploded open. I look around Dimitri, who had placed himself in front of me and the door to keep me safe, and in walked in Natasha and some girl I didn't know.

" On my count run for the fire door." He whispered in my ear. Then looked back at the door.

" Where is Rose Hathaway and Dimitri Belikov." Said the women I didn't know. Everyone turned to look at us.

" Run rose! Run!."

I turned with Dimitri and we ran out the fire door. We got half-way across the Football field and were about to get away out the other side when we run into a clear wall and fell to the ground.

" You thought you could get away from us did you. You can never get away we are your life, which now must come to an end."

" In your Dreams." I said as me and Dimitri got up and got ready to fight back. I used my ability to use the elements and made a fire circle around Dimitri and I. It started to spread to both ends of the football field.

"Run!" I yelled to Dimitri.

We ran into the forest away from the two women trying to kill us.

_**Hey guys sorry it took me so long to update but I got a new laptop now so ill be able to update more often now. like before tell me what you think, whats going to happen. what did you like and didn't like?.**_

_**R&amp;R please.**_


End file.
